Distance
by gwendolineB
Summary: Liz discovers something shocking about her mother while snooping in Red's house during his absence. Lizzington. Rated T for now but may change to M later. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**This is totally unrelated to the following story, but when I saw the promo photos for season 2, I thought that the guy who plays Berlin kinda looks like my former Latin teacher from 11th grade...creepy :)**

_**Summary: Red and Lizzie have to deal with a distance between them since Red is extremely mad at her because she was snooping in his house and found some shocking information about her mother while Red was on a trip with Dembe for business.**_

**Rated T for now but may change to M later. Read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Liz was alone in the house, Red and Dembe were far away on a trip to Europe. Red had business in different countries and would return in two weeks. Actually, Liz was glad not to be around him until Saturday in two weeks, because in the last few weeks, they had been dancing around each other with soft touches at inappropriate times and places, not to mention the comments...Red was the master of subtle seduction with words, but Liz was more sensible about that matter. She had a temper and was impulsive from time to time, however, she was more reasonable than Red when it came to decide between right and wrong, she wasn't sure if he had ever heard of morals at all.

She knew she shouldn't be doing this when she opened the door to his safe-house. If Red refused to tell her about her biological father although he knew his identity, he would have information about her mother as well. She didn't know much about her or her death, so she hoped she would find something here. She tried to understand why Red didn't want to tell her about her real father and she asked herself why she had never thought that he might know something about her mother as well, so she sneaked in every single room, even when the door was locked. She knew how to unlock a door with a needle since she was a child.

When she had searched the first few rooms for documents she was getting frustrated. After all, it wasn't really his house, so why would he hide documents in here? It was annoying to turn every room upside down and then rearrange everything again. She didn't want to think about what could happen if Red ever found out what she was doing...Well, what was it? What would he do? Liz didn't know. He would be angry with her, that was for sure. Would he hurt her? No, she was 98 % certain. Would he yell at her? Yes, maybe. Or, the other scenario, he would stay calm, like always, but his suppressed anger would scare the hell out of her.

The evening when she had stabbed him with a pen had been the proof of his ability to stay calm even when she was loosing control. The way he had glared at her when she threw that lamp on the floor and yelled at him showed her how much he was capable of keeping his inner rage to himself instead of slapping her across the face or doing whatever was necessary to shut her up to make her listen to him. The only thing he had done was boring his dark eyes into hers and telling her to keep calm and tell him what she knew. In fact, it had been scary. She had never shown fear in front of him, because most times she wasn't exactly afraid of him when he was angry, she was intimidated or respectful, but never really scared. She knew he wouldn't do anything to her. Sometimes he was being authoritarian on her, or a little too firm or told her off about something, whereas he thought he would never make mistakes. If she made the slightest mistake, accidentally killed someone he wanted for himself or didn't do as he said when they were meeting a contact or a business partner, he teased her about it for weeks. Mercilessly.

Even if she begged him to leave the topic alone, he let her feel his disappointment, anger or whatever he was feeling but didn't say. On the other hand, he could forgive her, comforting her and tell her she deserved the best in life...he was the embodiment of contradictions. Hot and cold at the same time.

Liz decided to go home for today and come back tomorrow after work. She was just about to go through the hall to the door when she decided to sleep in the house and not at her place. She felt save at his house and moreover, she would have the unique opportunity to sleep in Red's bed. She had to get up early next morning to drive home, brush her teeth and do everything else she did before work, but sleeping in his bed was worth it.

She cuddled into the pillows and sheets, breathing his scent in and pulling the blanket over her ears. Liz knew she would sleep better than ever this night.

xxxxx

The next morning, Liz didn't want to get up, she had in fact slept better than she had in years. While she got dressed, various images of dirty dreams about Red ghosted through her head. Apparently, sleeping in his bed had a bad influence on her. Later that morning, she entered the elevator at work but all she could think about was finding information about her mother in his house. During a briefing, her thoughts drifted to the dream she had about Red. She knew this dream, but it had never been so vivid before. She wasn't sure if she wanted to have it again tonight or if she wanted to dream something completely boring for once, something that wasn't worth remembering and thinking about all the time. She had had this dream for months, always a little different than the previous time, but the main part was always the same. Sadly, she only dreamed it when she had had a fight with Red the day before. On the other hand, it was good that they didn't fight that much most times. There was a stronger bond developing between them that supported the content of her dream, it was like this dream was a wild animal that got fed by their relationship and came out of its cage after they had fought the day before.

xxxxx

It had been ten days since Red and Dembe left the house for their trip and Liz still hadn't found anything about her mother. It was driving her mad, she was lying on his bed and thought about places where one could hide something that shouldn't be found. Red wasn't the type to write a diary and he certainly wasn't so careless to leave it in some obvious place like the drawer in the bedside table. By now, she had looked in every room, every closet, every drawer, but of course, there was nothing. While she was lying on the bed, she thought_ 'why not the bedside table?' _The other voice in her head answered _'Of course not! Who would hide something in the bedside table...that would be too obvious.' _Nevertheless, Liz opened the drawer but, not to her surprise, it was empty._ 'What did you expect? Nobody is so stupid...' _

She closed the drawer and lay back down. It was 11 pm and she had to get up tomorrow at 6. She had slept in Red's bed every night and then driven back to her apartment early in the morning, she wouldn't want to leave a toothbrush or something in his bathroom when he was back. She dressed in her pajamas and closed her eyes, hoping that she would dream her favorite dream this night.

xxxxx

Twelve days and Liz was completely frustrated. It was great to have the house for herself at night and sleep in his bed, she had seen every single room, but not knowing anything about her parents was annoying Red hadn't called in the past two weeks and work had been boring. She knew where he was because of his tracking ship, but she missed him being with her. At first, she thought it was great to be alone for a while, but by now, she wanted to see him again and to hear his voice. Two more days until he returned, so she had to keep looking for documents about her mother, although she thought she would never find anything. For some reason, she looked again inside the drawer of the bedside table. Something about it was bugging her, like there was a secret second drawer, but she didn't find anything. Then she saw it, there was a small hole in the drawer which showed the floor under it. Liz pushed the bedside table aside and saw something odd on the floor, like the part of the floor in her old apartment where the box was hidden. She opened it and discovered a stack of letters, all from Sam.

She sat down on the bed and read them. All of them. All 51 letters.

She lost all sense of time when she had finally read every single one of them. It was shocking, unbelievable, she didn't know how to process it. It wasn't exactly what she had been looking for, or at least what she had expected, but it was still about her mother, well, parts of the letters. In none of the letters was the name of her mother, she was called 'she' or 'her'. It seemed like she had been a criminal, too. After meeting Red and knowing about his strange relation to Sam, it didn't really surprise her that both of them had known her real parents before the fire.

Liz was born in prison, her mother had been there because of murder and theft. She had met Liz's dad during day-release from imprisonment and when Liz was born, she came to live with her real dad under difficult circumstances. Originally, she should have lived in a children's home but her father somehow managed to raise her at his home. Two years later, her mother was found dead in her cell, it looked like suicide, but there were hints in the letters that it was murder. Apparently, the government office for youth welfare had been watching Liz and her father in secret all the time, but when she came to Sam after the fire, the observation had stopped.

Once again, Liz's felt like everything she had ever known was a lie, her life was a lie. She didn't know if she should confront Red about it, because after all, she shouldn't have looked for these letters, let alone read them. She put them back under the floor and pushed the bedside table back.

This night, she couldn't sleep. For the first time in Red's bed, she lay awake all the time and drove home at 4 am.

Nevertheless, Liz was awaiting Red's return, but what happened tomorrow would be another shock.

**xxxxx**

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you like it!**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Thanks for your reviews, I'm glad you like this fic!**

**This chapter is T/M due to violence and sexual innuendos. If you think this is out of character, don't complain! It will get better later. Read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Previously: This night, she couldn't sleep. For the first time in Red's bed, she lay awake all the time and drove home at 4 am. Nevertheless, she was awaiting Red's return, but what happened tomorrow would be another shock.

The next day, Liz was glad that the job kept her mind off the letters. She hadn't slept last night, instead she had been thinking all the time. About Sam, her mother, her real father, about Red and herself. She had a bad conscience and didn't know what to do when Red came back. Should she tell him? No. Should she pretend that nothing had happened? Maybe, but she was bad at lying to him, he would notice that something was wrong and then question her until she give in. Of course he wouldn't question her like a cop in an interrogation room, he was better than every cop when it came to get information.

Liz caught herself fantasizing about sex with Red in an interrogation room...she had to find a way to stop having these dreams.

xxxxx Friday evening,8 pm:

Liz was sitting at the table in the huge dining room with her back to the door. She leaned back on the chair and rested her feet on the table, two candles were burning next to the bottle of wine she was drinking. She was reading her favorite one of the fifty one letters, which described the crappy prison hospital she was born in. The prison itself was 200 years old and the hospital 100, it was a nightmare. Of course, the content of this letter was terrible, but it was the one about her birth. Somehow, Sam had gotten her birth documents. Liz suspected it had something to do with her mother's 'suicide'. She had the strong feeling that Red and Sam had killed her mother and had something to do with the fire, but she would never ask Red about it, never.

xxxxx Praque, 1 day earlier:

"Dembe, we have to fly back, she found them."

"The letters?"

"Yes. Let's finish this and then get going."

"What are you gonna do with her?"

Red glared at his friend. "What do you think?!"

Dembe breathed out soundly and shook his head. "Really?"

"Oh yes."

"You're sure about that? I mean..."

"I am sure."

"Maybe you should try to calm down before you do this, Raymond."

"I have time to calm down on the plane. But I certainly won't let her get away with this."

xxxxx Now:

Liz read the letter aloud once again, sipping the fifth glass of wine, she started to feel tipsy and the bottle was almost empty. She wasn't tired, she had gone home from work early because there was only paperwork to do after their last case. She had had a long chat with Ressler and Aram before Cooper had told them to go home. There was nothing important to do in the Post Office, everything that had to be done could wait.

She didn't know what to do at Red's house. She had reread every letter, the bottle of wine was empty by now and she was still unsure whether to tell Red what she had done or not. He would find out the truth anyway, she wasn't that good at hiding her emotions from him.

Yesterday, Liz had brought an overnight bag because she didn't want to drive home every morning. Why not bring a toothbrush and clothes for change? She didn't care what Red would say if she told him she had slept in his bed for the past two weeks. At first, she had thought it would be better if she didn't leave any evidence that she had used his house as a hotel, but by now she didn't care. She spent much time here anyway when he was there, too. A part of her wished he would like to have her in his bed and wouldn't mind to share it with her every night. In the bathroom were her toothbrush, hairbrush, shampoo and everything else that he needed for staying overnight and next to the bed was a small bag with a few clothes. Her gun lay on the bedside table next to the pillow in case someone would break in and try to kill her in her sleep. It sounded crazy but Liz had learned never to trust anybody. She trusted Red and his organization, nobody else. She had noticed Red's people watching and following her to the house but she didn't care anymore. In fact, she didn't care about anything right now, the only thing that mattered were the revelations about her mother and whether or not she was going to confront Red about it.

xxxxx

Liz was so focused on the letter and lost in thoughts that she didn't hear them coming in. She wasn't aware someone was standing behind her, she didn't even hear him breath. When she realized his presence, it was too late.

Someone pulled her upwards and kicked the chair away. He pulled her hair back so that her throat was exposed and then held a knife at it, breathing into her ear. The hand at her hair wandered to her shoulders and hugged her tightly from behind so that she couldn't move.

"Red! What are you doing? I thought you...OW!" Liz screamed, actually afraid now.

He had given her a small cut all over her left clavicle, it wasn't bleeding, he wouldn't do that, but it was still red and hurt like hell.

"Where's your gun, Lizzie?"

"Um..." she couldn't say anything, she was panting and tried to bring her hands to the scar he had given her, but his strong arms around her shoulders were preventing her from moving.

"Where. Is. Your. Gun?"

Liz was trying hard to catch her breath. The knife at her throat scared her to death, although she knew he would never really hurt her. She couldn't speak.

"I repeat the question. Where is it?...Elizabeth, I asked you a question."

"Red..."

"Answer me."

"I...um-"

"Do you know what? I know exactly where your gun is. Next to the pillow. In _my _bedroom. And do you want to know how I know this? Hm?"

Liz shivered.

"I take it you're too afraid to speak. Before I went away I put a camera in there, in case someone would...how should I put it? ...sneak in there. And guess who was that someone? Take a guess, Lizzie."

She wanted to shake her head, but he still held the knife at her throat, so she just whimpered.

"It was you, my dear. You. Don't worry, I don't mind that you were sleeping in my bed, that's ok. Well, actually, it's more than ok." Red caressed her skin with the knife slowly, teasing. He spoke into her ear in his lowest voice, it sounded dangerous, as if he would loose his temper at any moment. "But still, you have violated my privacy."

Liz wondered why he hadn't brought up the letters yet.

"Red, I'm...I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Oh...you have found your tongue again."

"Hmhm..."

Red put the knife on the desk and walked her to the wall, holding her head in both hands, one on her temple and one on the back of her head to push her forehead gently against the wall. He brushed her hair over her shoulders. She didn't dare to resist and obeyed every move he was forcing her body to do.

"Do you want to tell me what you have done during the two weeks you have used the house as a hotel and slept in my bed like a princess? I hope you had nice dreams." his tone was firmer now and she felt he was only a few moments from yelling at her.

Liz gulped, hopefully he didn't know about this dream...but how could he?

"Will you answer me? I don't like to wait, Lizzie." he growled.

"I only slept here, I swear. I went home early in the morning to get ready for work. It felt...good to sleep here. Don't ask me why."_ Oh no, that was a mistake, I shouldn't have said that...damn it, I'm done. _

"No?" he whispered into her ear, his right middle finger stroking over her temple.

"I, um, I mean...It just felt better than sleeping at my place."

He laughed. The psychopath in him was creepy. "Oh really? Well, thanks for your honesty, but I think you forgot to tell me something, didn't you?"

His breath nuzzled her ear and her neck, driving her insane and making her even more nervous. She knew what he was referring to. The letters.

"Uh, no. I didn't. I told you everything I did here." _Oh god, please don't make me say it..._

"Liar." Red pushed her forehead harder against the wall gently and did something she absolutely wouldn't have expected. He licked over the back of her neck one time. Slowly. Very slowly. She pressed her hands against the wall and more than one shiver ran down her spine.

"Oh my..." she whimpered.

"What was that?" Red's tone was dangerous, it was the same tone he used before he shot someone, deadly serious and icy cold.

"Nothing."

"Oh? Another lie? Do I have to remind you that I don't like liars?" He brought the hand on her temple to her wrists and held them together tightly. She tested his grip but realized that she was helpless, he was way stronger than her and could easily beat her unconscious if he would be that kind of a man, luckily, he wasn't. He would never do such a thing to her. To everyone else, but never to her.

He dragged her on the chair he had just picked up and was standing behind her, restraining her wrists with his tie behind the chair. His hands were rough, she could tell he was angry. He didn't care if he was hurting her while he tied her up. She winced and whimpered a few times, but he enjoyed the power he had over her. He lay his hands on her shoulders from behind and pressed his lips on her ear again. For a long moment, he didn't say anything and just enjoyed the waves of panic that were coming from her. Her body language spoke volumes; she was genuinely scared, terrified. She almost jumped at the sound of his low voice, but her restrains were holding her back.

Red went around Liz and stood in front of her, but a few feet away. He smiled at her coldly and licked over his lower lip.

"So, Lizzie. How am I going to make you talk?"

"I thought you have a camera in this room. You know what I did." she replied quietly, looking down to the floor.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!" he ordered.

Liz winced but rose her head. She had never heard him raise his voice at her, it was terrifying. His eyes were full of emotion, this was exactly the situation she had been afraid of.

"You're right, I saw what you did, but I want you to tell me." he said in a calmer voice.

"Why?"

He put two fingers under her chin and forced her to look at him. "Because I tell you to. You won't get away with this. And when I'm done with you, you will regret what you did. I expect your answers to be quick and precise. Understood?"

"Mh..."

"What did you say?"

"Uh...yes."

"Good girl. And now tell me what I want to know."

"Well, I...was angry because you refuse to tell me anything about my real father and I hoped you knew something about my mother, too. So I turned every room in this house upside down and-"

"You did what?!" Red was one second from yelling at her and make her cry.

"I'm sorry, Red. When I didn't find anything, I thought about looking into the drawer of the bedside table, but at first I didn't do it because actually, this is too private."

"Yes, it is indeed. Damn it, Lizzie!" he almost shouted.

"God, Red. I'm sorry!" she sobbed. He had finally made her cry. _Where is my FBI training for situations like this? Usually, I'm stronger...what the hell is wrong with me, damn it? I hope we can still work together after this...incident. _Liz thought.

"LIZZIE. I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE SORRY!"

That was it, Red was yelling at her like a teacher at a cheeky student. She could tell he was sorry for doing that, but right now, it was the only possible way for him to work off his aggressions.

"You have violated my trust and you need to be punished for that. Go on."

"Why are you doing this to me? You know what I did, please don't force me to say it."

Red bent down to her so that their faces were on the same level. He cupped her jaw with his hand and caressed her cheek with his thumb before placing his palm on the cheek he had just stroked so affectionately.

"Why am I doing this to you?" he whispered coldly. "You really wonder why I'm doing this?"

Liz whimpered and wanted to wipe away her tears. She wiggled her wrists in his tie but couldn't free herself.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHY!"

She winced when he was standing so close to her and bored his eyes into hers with a penetrating gaze. She didn't dare to lie to him, not with his palm on her cheek.

Red seemed to read her mind. "You know what, Lizzie? Right now, I want to slap you, but I would never do it because I couldn't forgive myself. It's hard to resist the temptation of teaching you a lesson but I wouldn't want to hurt your pretty face. Unlike you, I can control my feelings most times, but if you continue to be so difficult it might happen that my hand slips. Understood?"

Liz nodded and blinked a few tears away.

"And now continue to tell what you did in my bedroom."

"I f-found Sam's letters under the floor and read them." as she was talking, Liz told herself not to be so scared anymore, she could handle Red's anger at her. She wanted to tell him what an arrogant jerk he was that he even dared to yell at her.

"Do you wanna know what I think? I think you and Sam killed my mother! You somehow got into the prison and faked her suicide!"

"Liz-"

"No! I'm talking now. I also think that you have something to do with the fire and that the youth welfare stopped with its observation after I came to Sam. He had my birth documents and everything. I have no freaking idea how you two did it, but you made my real parents disappear. Am I right?"

"No. We had nothing to do with the fire and I won't tell you anything about you're mother's death." Red said firmly, still resting his hand on Liz's cheek whereas the other hand had begun to unbutton her blouse. Liz noticed his gaze at her black bra but didn't say anything, it was too dangerous.

"Why not?"

"It's too early to share this information with you."

"No, no, no. We're not doing this! It's always too early if I ask you something about my parents!"

Red's hand wandered from her cheek to the spot between her clavicles and pressed his thumb on it for exactly five seconds. Liz gasped.

"Do you really think it's clever to argue with me right now? Hm?"

"Red..."

Another attack on her throat.

"No, I'm sorry." she replied breathlessly.

"Good girl. What have you learned tonight about snooping in my house? Oh, wait. In fact, it isn't really my house. Another reason to leave locked doors locked and don't act like this is a hotel."

He stepped behind the chair and suddenly held the knife against her throat. She had almost forgotten about it. He put a hand on her forehead and forced her head back gently, but firmly and then let the knife wander up and down.

"Sweetheart, I asked you a question." he growled into her ear.

"Uh...what?" Liz was distracted, this knife was scary, but in a strange way, she liked the feeling of cold steel on her neck. It was exciting, dangerous and in a sick, twisted way even sexy.

"What have you learned about snooping in this house when I'm not here?"

"That it's forbidden and that I shouldn't look for things that don't belong to me."

"I see you have almost learned your lesson." Red traced the shapes of her bra with the knife and tickled her cleavage with it. It was unbearable, on the one hand, she was scared to death, on the other she was fighting against the ache between her legs and told her libido to go back to sleep. This wasn't the right time to wake up and be hungry. Her nipples hardened and her skin tingled, she was whimpering and didn't really know if it was fear or arousal. Maybe both. Liz wondered when he had decided that yelling at her was the wrong way. She had been intimidated and genuinely scared but what he was doing now was far more intimidating. She could tell by his breathing that he was still angry at her and that he would punish her with little psychological tricks and coldness for the next few weeks, but she could stand that. She was a trained FBI agent, for heaven's sake!

Red traced the knife one last time over the curve of her breasts, bit her earlobe gently and said in a husky voice: "Lizzie, you have no idea how long I wanted to play with a knife on your sensitive skin. I'm going to untie you now and then I want you to leave. We'll see each other Monday at work. Don't call me, I need a break from you."

Liz was shocked, this was the last she had expected. "But you already had a break from me for two weeks!"

He untied her and dragged her through the hall towards the door. She resisted and struggled against his grip on her arm, but found herself standing at the door after a few seconds. Red was cold as ice.

"Go. Leave."

"But my bag and my..."

"Get a new one."

He opened the door, it was cold outside and she was only wearing socks, a jeans and an unbuttoned blouse. He tossed her the car keys.

"Get out."

Red slammed the door behind her and let her standing in the rain. He had really kicked her out, Liz was speechless. This night, knives and chairs with shackles ghosted through her dreams. She knew she was sick.

**xxxxx**

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading! Don't tell me this was out of character, I know it was :)**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Thanks for your reviews to chapter 2! The inner monologue from Red's POV is for Solaya who wanted to know about his thoughts about why he dealt with Liz the way he did. **

**Warning: This chapter is light M-ish in the end. In my opinion, it could be T, but you never know. This chapter disappeared for some reason, I re-updated it and hope it will stay now...**

**Read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Previously:

He tossed her the car keys.

"Get out."

Red slammed the door behind her and let her stand in the rain.

xxxxx

Red heard Liz run to the car, swearing and crying. He felt sorry for her...in a way.

_Did I do the right thing? I'm not sure...Lizzie deserved a lesson and I was mad at her. God, I'm still mad. It wasn't too much, was it? I mean, she's not really hurt. I have a scar from her and now she's got one from me. It didn't even bleed, but on the other hand, it's on her clavicle and visible for everyone. My scar is much smaller, but...she tried to kill me that day. I did not. I would never ever be too violent to her. Or would I? Maybe today was a little over the top. There's the blue mark on her throat where I stopped her breathing. That was too much, wasn't it? She's lucky she's not anybody, otherwise I would have been rougher._

_Lizzie was never supposed to find these letters, but I understand why she looked for them. I'm sure it's shocking to learn about her mother that way. I would have told her everything, anyway. One day, but not too soon. She needs time to overcome Sam's death, hell, I didn't overcome it yet. What happened to her mother was unfortunate, but it had to happen. I don't know if I'm sorry that I hurt Lizzie or not. I mean..I really am sorry that I had to kick her out of the house in the middle of the night when it was raining and cold outside, but she wouldn't have learned her lesson otherwise. I could have slapped her and yelled at her more than I did, but she means too much to me to do that. And psychological torture causes more effect than physical pain, anyway. I'm surprised that she was actually scared. It was my aim to scare her but I wouldn't have thought she would end up being a whimpering, crying mess. _

_Damn it, I'm still so angry with Lizzie. Should I apologize? Maybe...no. I'm the Concierge of Crime, I don't apologize. She got what she deserved. I just hope we can still work together, I'll let her suffer one or two weeks and then we will make up again. I can't stay mad at Lizzie for long, she's my weakness, the only one who makes me human. _

_A huge part of me wants to hug her and apologize for being so violent and rough to her, but the other part is filled with rage and a feeling I haven't had in a long while. The real reason why I threw her out of the house was that I knew I couldn't control myself anymore and would have ripped her clothes off the next moment... I guess I should go to sleep now and maybe...maybe I'm calm enough on Monday to talk to her without feeling the urge to pin her against a wall and punish her with a kiss that will make her lose her mind._

xxxxx Monday:

Liz drove to work early, she was prepared to deal with Reddington as if nothing had happened. She would just ignore his attempts to apologize and work with him normally. She had thought about talking with him about what he had done, but came to the conclusion that ignoring it was best.

As she walked in, she could feel everyone looking at her. The shirt barely covered her new scar and the dark blue mark on her throat was more than obvious. Nevertheless, Liz pretended not to see that everyone stared at her small injuries and whispered behind her back.

Liz walked into the office she shared with Ressler and noticed his weird gaze.

"Good morning, Ressler!" 

"Good morning. Wait...what is that?"

"Don't ask. You don't wanna know it and you wouldn't believe me, anyway."

Ressler looked at her curiously and opened his mouth, but Liz shook her head.

"Don't we have a case to solve? Maybe a Blacklister?" Ressler tried to save the situation.

"Not yet. Reddington hasn't reach out."

Liz hoped he wouldn't call her today or show up at her doorstep tonight. She stood up to get a cup of coffee for her and Ressler before they began to write their long-overdue reports for the last case and when she returned to the office, Red was sitting at her place with his arms crossed over his chest and a smug grin on his face. Ressler didn't seem to be bothered by Red's presence and continued to fill in some files.

"Agent Scott!" he greeted her formally.

Liz's good mood had vanished, this wasn't what she was prepared for. Right now, she wanted to shoot Red.

"Reddington, what a surprise. I thought you would call when you wanted something. So, what are you doing here?" she replied, trying not to show her anger, she knew Ressler was watching them.

Red grinned, fully aware of her uneasiness. He rubbed over the scar he had given her.

"God, Lizzie, what have you done?" he asked with fake interest and concern, testing her patience.

Liz somehow managed not to flinch at the skin contact, suddenly, she burned with both hate and desire. She decided not to answer his question, especially when she noticed the way he grinned at her.

"Is there any reason for your visit? Do you have a case for us?" _or do you just want to drive me nuts with your teasing and inappropriate touches, you damn idiot?!_ She added in her mind, glaring at him and holding her breath.

"I do have a case, why else would I violate your privacy in this beautiful little office?"

Liz almost exploded at his remark, she was glad Ressler was in the office as well, otherwise she would have stabbed another pen in his neck.

When none of them replied, Red continued. "I guess we should tell Cooper about him, let's go."

They approached Cooper's office and Red told them about the next Blacklister.

"His name is Peter Hannigan, he's a well-known thief in my business. He's the best burglar in the world. You might ask yourself why a simple burglar is on The Blacklist. Well, he's not normal. There are villas all over the world, which are highly secure with cameras, alarms and that stuff. He could break into the White House without being seen if he wanted to. He was never caught, and he's doing this for twenty years now. The police doesn't even know he exists." Red explained. He never broke eye contact to Liz, intentionally teasing her to the edge with his gaze. The only reason he had delivered this case to them was to teach her a lesson. The others didn't get their silent communication, as always. She stared back, raised an eyebrow and grinned coldly.

"Hannigan is not only a burglar and a thief. Everytime he breaks into a house, he kills the first person who notices that something is missing. He lives in the house until someone sees that the golden watch from Granma or anything isn't at its usual place." Red glared at Liz. "He's a psychopath, he just likes killing people. Finding the right victim is the reason he became a burglar."

"And how exactly do you expect us to find him?" asked Cooper.

"That's actually pretty easy, Harold."

"Reddington, we need a lead." said Liz, waiting for another glare or a cold smile, but Red's face didn't show any sign of emotion when he told them where Hannigan would plan to break in and kill next week.

xxxxx two weeks later:

They had caught Hannigan. Red knew which villa would be next and the family that lived there had been informed by the FBI. Everything had to appear normal, so they let Hannigan live in their house and pretended not to know about their 'guest'. One week later, the Task Force took him down before he could kill anyone.

The relationship between Red and Liz wasn't tensed, it wasn't complicated, it wasn't as always, it was just cold. They talked strictly about business, if they talked at all. The distance between them was something they hadn't experienced before with each other.

Liz was lonely and aggressive all the time, not having Red as someone she could talk to when she needed a listener drove her insane. At work, she was strong, self-confident and acted normal. She told herself she didn't need Red as a friend or something more. What she needed were leads in cases, nothing more. If she needed friends, she had Ressler and Aram. Liz and Red both knew they needed each other, but Red punished her with ignorance. Two fucking long weeks.

xxxxx

One day, there was a briefing in Cooper's office.

Liz and Red were at the back of the room, standing several feet away from each other. She noticed that Red was looking over to her from time to time. As Cooper continued talking, Red suddenly stood next to her. She remembered the looks they had been sharing before she had discovered the letters and now she couldn't let her eyes off him.

"Lizzie." Red purred into her ear.

"What is it? Are you still angry?"

"No." he answered honestly, she believed him. She was unbelievably relieved and glad he was talking to her again.

Red lay his hand on her back and stroked up and down. "Lizzie, I'm sorry for hurting you and then kicking you out of the house...and for yelling at you."

"You know...I always hoped you would apologize for this one day, but now it doesn't matter anymore. Though, I won't forgive you that you chose exactly this Hannigan-Blacklister after our fight." she grinned.

"That was good, wasn't it? I felt like this was the right kind of punishment. And by the way, I'm proud of you."

"For what?"

"For being a good girl and handling this case like a professional agent without complaining about the...similarity to what you have done." Red grinned at her challenging.

"Similarity?! Red, that's ridiculous..." she whispered angrily.

"Oh, sweetheart, it's just too much fun to tease you! Calm down, we don't want to draw anybody's attention to us."

His fingers wandered to the back of her neck under her hair and stroked the sensitive skin there.

"Red! I can't..."

"You can't what? Am I making you nervous?"

"Yes, you are. I can't think."

"No? Hmm, that's unfortunate. We have to listen to this interesting lecture. Do you have at least an idea what Harold is talking about?"

"Um, honestly, no. I'm a little distracted." Liz blushed and looked aside. Suddenly, the room seemed to be warmer than before.

"By me?"

"Of course by you, damn it! By whom else?"

"Language, Lizzie. You don't want to make me angry again, do you?" Red smiled at her, but withdrew his hand from her neck.

"Hey, what are you doing? That felt so..." she trailed off._ Have I just admitted to Red that I liked this? Damn, I gotta get out of here..._

"It felt so what?"

"Ah, well...nothing." Liz whispered to the floor.

"You're gonna lie to me now? I'm not going on if you don't tell me how that felt."

"Fine. It felt good."

Without warning, his hand landed on her lower back and sneaked under her shirt, his hands were soft and warm, much different to when he had tied her to that chair. He caressed her back and drew circles on her spine.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Lizzie."

"Okaaay Red. I was thinking about how you tied me to that chair two weeks ago." Liz didn't know why she was so honest or how the hell she got the courage to tell him this.

"I knew you liked that, bad girl. And if you behave today, you can have that again if you want." Red whispered into her ear. Liz had almost forgotten that they were in a room with twenty people, their conversation was so intimate and hot that she forgot everything around her.

"Um, Red? Do you still have my bag and that stuff I left in your bathroom?"

"No. I brought it to your apartment this morning while you were driving to work."

"Excuse me?! Now _you're_ the one who violated _my_ privacy!"

"Shhh, quiet. This wasn't the first time I was there when you weren't at home."

"What the hell?"

"I'm just giving you a taste of your own medicine." he ginned wickedly. "Weren't we just talking about you being tied to a chair?"

"Yes, we were." Liz didn't know what else to say, all she could think about was that Red had been in her apartment without her knowledge. Most likely, he had found the one thing she never wanted to let anybody find. Her secret dream diary. Was 'I'm just giving you a taste of your own medicine' a hint that he had read it? She prayed that it wasn't.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Red unclasped her bra from behind. She shot him a glance.

"One word, Lizzie. One word and I'll spank the hell out of you." Red licked over his lips, he was enjoying the shocked, but excited and pleased look in her eyes.

_'No, you're not doing this to me!'_ her eyes screamed at him. Red's hand wandered from her back to her butt and rubbed over it, occasionally squeezing it through her jeans. After a while, his hand wandered back up again and closed her bra with one hand. Damn, this man was skilled...

Liz let out a silent, disappointed sound.

"You liked that, didn't you?"

She nodded, wondering why she was allowing him to do this. Red's hand slipped between her jeans and her panties. Liz was sopping wet by now and then Red did something that shocked her to the core. He stroked and rubbed her clit from behind through her panties. In an office. In Cooper's office. With twenty other people in the same room. She turned to him and shook her head, begging him with her eyes to do this somewhere else, but just not here. To her surprise, Red actually let go. A few seconds later, she felt his hands on her bare skin, squeezing her butt under her jeans and panties, pinching her ass, Liz winced. Then Red teased her clit until she almost came. Liz closed her eyes and breathed silently in and out, trying to calm herself down and not to moan. He grinned at her shamelessly and withdrew his fingers when she was really, really close. Liz looked at Red, desperately pressing her thighs together to get rid of the ache between her legs. He licked his fingers off and continued to listen to Cooper as if nothing had happened. Liz was stunned.

**xxxxx**

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Chapter three disappeared for a while, I don't know why :)**

**Read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Previously:

(…) He grinned at her shamelessly and withdrew his fingers when she was really, really close. Liz looked at Red, desperately pressing her thighs together to get rid of the ache between her legs. He licked his fingers off and continued to listen to Cooper as if nothing had happened. Liz was stunned.

xxxxx

"Agent Scott? Are you listening?" Cooper's voice interrupted Liz.

"Sir?"

"Are you listening?"

"Of course, Sir."

"Then what was I talking about in the past fifteen minutes? You seemed a little bit distracted."

Before Liz could answer, Red explained what Cooper had been talking about, saving Liz from being exposed as a liar.

Cooper continued talking and after another ten minutes, the meeting was over. Red and Liz left the office and he dragged her into an interrogation room.

"Thanks" she muttered breathlessly, still a little aroused.

"For what exactly? For saving you when Cooper asked you what he was talking about or for almost letting you come in a room with more than twenty people?" Red grinned at her, for some reason, he could still control himself.

Liz wasn't surprised that he didn't say 'for the other thing' or something like that. Red was someone who could talk about sex like other people talked about the weather. She, however, replied: "For saving me and for...you know..." and blushed.

"I know a lot of things, Lizzie. Tell me what you mean." he took her wrists and pinned her to the wall, his lips only a few centimeters from hers.

"For almost letting me come..." she quietly trailed off.

Red pressed her body to the wall with full force and kissed her violently, his tongue pushing into her mouth without waiting for her. It was like in one of the dreams she had recently noted in her dream diary, but right after this thought, she couldn't think for a long while. After the kiss, he pulled her shirt over her head, opened her bra and nipped and sucked her breasts, leaving wet spots on her nipples.

Then her phone rang.

"Oh no, damn it!" Lizzie glared at her phone and saw that Ressler was calling.

"Take the call, sweetheart. We'll finish this later." Red said with an devilish smile on his face; he was planning something.

xxxxx

When Liz was at home that evening, she turned her whole apartment upside down to find her dream diary, but, not really to her surprise, she couldn't find it. Normally, it was locked in the bedside table with a pen next to it. She opened the drawer, but only the pen was lying in there. Maybe it was somewhere else, so she looked everywhere. After an hour of searching for the one thing that she didn't want anybody else to read, she panicked: it was gone.

xxxxx Friday

One week. Red tortured Liz with soft touches at inappropriate times and places. Only at work, they didn't see each other after work because he pretended to have 'business'. Exactly one week he showed up in the Post Office everyday. He always stood close to her, but not so close that anybody would suspect anything. They always were standing at the back when there was a group of people. During meetings with business partners, Red stroked her thighs and whatever else under the table; during briefings at the office, he tickled her waist under her shirt, caressed her back or rubbed and squeezed her butt, it was tantalizing. Friday evening, Liz was alone at the office and had to write two reports before she could go home. She wondered what would happen when she was alone with Red, certainly not writing reports and filling in case files. Moreover, she still hadn't confronted him with the absence of this diary, perhaps because she didn't really want to know what he would reply if she asked him about it...

"Red? I have to write two reports and then I can go home. You don't have any business tonight, do you?"

"Well, actually, I do. I have to fly to Canada until Saturday evening. I'll fly after you're finished here."

"Why don't you fly now? I really do have to finish this today, it's important."_ although I'd prefer to get laid by you..._she added in her mind.

"No, no, no. I'll stay. I won't let you alone here with this boring paperwork. Sit down."

"What?"

"I said sit down. The faster you write this, the better."

"Fine..."

As soon as she had sat down at her desk, Red put his hands on her shoulders. She winced.

"Lizzie, calm down. Before you start, I want you to relax."

He massaged her shoulders for several minutes, but his hands stayed there after he was done.

"So, sweetheart. You can begin now."

She took a pen and felt his right index finger on her pulse point at her neck. He ran his fingertip up and down, sometimes tickling, sometimes slowly stroking, almost comforting. She didn't know if she liked it or wanted him to stop.

"Red! What are you doing?! I can't concentrate!"

"Did you think I'd let you work without teasing you?" he growled into her ear. "I've done that all week, it's fun."

Liz brought her left hand to his one and wanted to push it away, but he twisted her left arm behind her back, holding it tightly.

"No, Lizzie." he ordered firmly.

She sighed and wrote the reports, occasionally twitching her shoulder and suppressing a giggle. After half an hour, she was finished. Red let go off her left arm and kissed the side of her neck he had been playing with for the past thirty minutes. Liz couldn't wait to scratch herself there, but Red held both her wrists and soothed the spot with his tongue before she could do anything. She moaned and he pulled her up and guided her out of the office to the elevator. An elevator is always a dangerous place, always. Liz knew that from movies and books. Never be alone in an elevator with the man who makes your panties wet just by looking at you.

Red pinned her to the wall and Liz threw one leg around his waist, pressing herself against him. They once again kissed and then the door opened.

"Lizzie, stay here, you can now officially with my permission sleep in my bed as if it was yours." Red said as they were standing in front of his safe-house.

"But I don't have any clothes since you brought my bag to my place..." Liz protested.

"Did you think I'd invite you into this house without making preparations? I went shopping for you...don't look at me like this! I like spending money for you! Now go inside and make yourself a home."

For some reason, he seemed to be in a hurry to get back into the car. This was Liz's last chance to ask him about her diary before he would fly away for one day.

"Uuum, there is something I wanted to ask you...Last Monday, you told me that you have been in my apartment several times without my knowledge. I looked everywhere for something that's very important to me, but it's gone."

"And what does that have to do with me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'm pretty sure you have it and I'm asking you to give it back."

"What is it?"

She hesitated. "Well, it's my...my diary." she whispered without looking at him. It wasn't her real diary, she didn't have one since she was a teenager, it was the little black book that contained all her dreams, especially her dirty dreams about Red.

He opened the door and dragged her in, she wasn't aware of the move, she just realized at some point that she was standing inside whereas he was still outside with one hand at the door, ready to close it.

"Oh, you mean", he reached into his jacket pocket, "this one?"

She blushed crimson and tried to snatch it out of his hands, but he held it out of her reach, grinning at her and pushing a hand on her chest to keep some distance between them.

"Give it back! Please, Red!"

"Oh, no. I borrowed it and will give it back to you when I finished reading it. Very revealing, by the way."

"You already read some parts and didn't say anything?!"

He ignored that question. "I'm flying to Canada now, have a nice Saturday and sleep well. I'm sure I'll finish it during the flight. Good night, Lizzie." Red gave her a quick peck on the lips and left.

Once again, he slammed the door behind her, but this time she was inside. Nevertheless, she felt almost as uncomfortable as the last time he had kicked her out. By the time she opened the door again to run after him and get her diary back, the car was already out of sight.

This was going to be a nightmare, Raymond Reddington was reading about her secret little sex dreams right now while she was alone in his house without having the slightest possibility to stop him. Great.

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading!**

**This was a short chapter but I felt like this was the right cliffhanger :)**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Thanks for your reviews to ch. 4! In the following chapter, you'll get to know what Red does with Lizzie's dream diary. Rated M this time! **

**Read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Previously: This was going to be a nightmare. Raymond Reddington was reading about her secret little sex dreams right now while she was alone at his house without having the slightest possibility to stop him. Great.

xxxxx

Liz went upstairs to take a look at the clothes Red had bought her. There were three new t-shirts, a jeans, a pair of fluffy socks and an obviously expensive black dress lying on the bed. But what really caught her attention was the incredibly sexy lingerie. _Oh my...he bought me lace underwear! Do I wanna know how expensive that was? Probably not...but it's beautiful...black and red. _There were also new highheels that matched the color of her underwear. She tried them on and didn't really wonder how Red knew her size. They fit perfectly, just like the rest of her new clothes. Liz went to the bathroom, now walking around in black heels and black lingerie. She found new shampoo, shower gel, soap and conditioner. Also a hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste, Red had gotten her everything she needed. When she walked back to the bed, she wondered if the camera was still there. Most likely not...Red wouldn't do that, because he wasn't angry with her anymore. She lay down and looked at the bedside table. Her thoughts drifted to the letters from Sam. Should she take another look at them? No, definitely not, she had read them ten times anyway. Red wouldn't tell her about her mother yet and right now, she didn't care.

She undressed, put on the socks and one of Red's shirts and went to the living room on the sofa to watch TV, she needed a distraction from the fact that Red had her diary. He was on the plane right now and read it. Some dreams were harmless and only about kissing, but some...well, ok, most of them were pretty hardcore. Liz sat down on the sofa, cuddled into a blanket and turned on the TV. One hour later, she went to bed, there was nothing good on TV and she couldn't get her mind off the diary.

xxxxx Meanwhile on the plane:

Red blushed, Red, a man who was never uncomfortable with whatever situation and definitely too sure of himself and almost never doubted himself. But right now, he was stunned. He knew that his Lizzie wasn't a prude, but what he read in her dream diary was...whew...almost shocking. The first entry was from the day after they had met the first time.

_Dear dream diary,_

_(what a nice alliteration!) _

_I never had a dream like this, last night was the first time. I dreamed that I saw Reddington again in this glass box. I was outside and watched him, then I got in, but as soon as the door closed, I forgot the code and we were locked in. We were both fully clothed and I was standing in front of him while he was shackled to that chair. (Oh God, I wanted him the first time I saw him). I slowly started undressing and then ripped his clothes off. I uncuffed him to get his shirt and vest off, then cuffed him again. I straddled him and we made love in that chair. When I climaxed, I opened my eyes for some reason and saw that we weren't alone. There were people standing outside and watched us, but we didn't care and went on. _

_Then I woke up with an orgasm...Oh my...Do I wanna dream that again or not? Definitely yes, but he's driving me insane. I don't know how I feel about him...Never mind, I'm looking forward to tomorrow night :)_

Red was flabbergasted the first time he had read this. That was what Lizzie dreamed after their first meeting? He also liked the one after she had seen the place where he had killed Anslo Garrick. The one with the chains hanging from the ceiling.

_Dear dream diary,_

_I'm kneeling down but my arms are hanging above my head, they are in handcuffs that are chained to the ceiling. I'm blindfolded and there's tape over my mouth, at first I fear that it's a nightmare and that I don't like the feeling of being so helpless, but then I remember that I have dreamed something like that a few times before, just not so...vivid? I don't know. Then someone puts his hands on my hips from behind, I feel that it's Red by the way he holds me, always a little too strong and tight, but it doesn't bother me. In fact, I like it. (Oh, I hope he never finds out about this...) He strokes my hips and forces my legs wider, then I feel him sitting in front of me and he sucks and licks over my nipples. Only then I realize that I'm naked, why haven't I noticed that before? He gently bites in them and then his mouth moves down over my belly, suddenly he's sitting behind me again and then I'm kneeling over him and he's licking my clit quite roughly._

_During my sleep, I realize that I like that feeling and when I woke up I continued this fantasy to let myself come with my hand while I was standing under the shower._

"Raymond? What are you reading there? You're sweating. What's going on?"

"Oh, um, Dembe. This is...nothing. I guess I'll have to continue this tonight, not here on the plane."

Red closed Liz's diary and put it into a bag. He would definitely finish reading it tonight, although the main part of the dream was always the same. He understood why she didn't want him to read it. She had been right, it was quite embarrassing, but since he was the one she dreamed about, he had the right to read it, too.

Later, Red lay in bed in another safe-house in Canada and read all night. It was like when he was a little boy who had been reading murder novels for adults under the blanket with a flashlight. There was an entry from the day after he had kicked her out of the house. He still felt kind of sorry about that...

_Dear dream diary,_

_Why the hell do I still have these dreams? I'm so fucking mad at Red! He threw me out and scared me to death and still I'm dreaming this smut? It's like I only dream this when we had a fight...I'm even mad at myself for my subconscious. I have to do something about that...maybe fuck him already! God, I really don't know what's wrong with me. However, my dream starts when I sat on that chair and Red tied my wrists behind my back. (Oh, damn, I liked that feeling). He undid the buttons of the shirt and teased my skin with this knife. I'm still wondering if I was more afraid or more aroused at that moment...I can't decide. In my dream he slides down the jeans and socks I was wearing and then cuts the sides of my panties with the knife. Red thrusts two fingers into me although I'm not entirely ready. It hurts, but I like this kind of pain._

_My alarm clock rings. Fuck._

Red closed the diary because this was the last entry before he had 'borrowed' it. Most times in Liz's dreams, he was the dominant one, but sometimes she dominated him. He wanted to try that, too. He would give her everything that was written down in this little black book...Oh, how he would tease her about this. For weeks; at the most inappropriate moments; no matter if they were at work or somewhere else. He turned off the light and fantasized about Lizzie while he was giving pleasure to himself before he fell asleep.

xxxxx

Liz woke up, took a shower and went into the kitchen. She made breakfast and tried not to set the house on fire while making scrambled eggs on toasts. While she was drinking coffee, there was an evil plan forming in her head. Now that he had read her diary, he knew about her secret little fantasies. She would show him that he couldn't do with her whatever he wanted, even if this was what most of her dreams were about. She was curious what it would be like to be really dominated by Red, but at first she would show him that she was a woman who knew what she wanted. And what she wanted was Red being tied to a bed and suffer for what he did to her last week. She would play with him for a long while before she gave him what he wanted.

Later that day, Liz had Chinese take out for lunch and grabbed a pen and paper to write down her dream from last night. In the evening, she put on the red lingerie and highheels with one of Red's shirts. She embellished the dream with a few spicy details and put the piece of paper in her pocket.

xxxxx

When Red and Dembe came home, Liz lay on the sofa, reading the story she had written during lunch and checked if it was hot enough. The lingerie and the highheels would definitely turn Red on the second he saw her. Liz grinned as she heard the key in the lock.

**xxxxx**

**HAHA! Another cliffhanger! Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**PS: The smut will come!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I think this story will have two (maybe three) more chapters.**

**And now finally the real smut comes! Of course rated M. If you don't like adult fiction, don't read it.**

**Read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Previously:

When Red and Dembe came home, Liz lay on the sofa, reading the story she had written during lunch and checked if it was hot enough. The lingerie and the highheels would definitely turn Red on the second he saw her. Liz grinned as she heard the key in the lock.

xxxxx

Red came in and saw Liz lying on the sofa in the living room. She wore the red lingerie and the heels he had bought her. _Of course she chose the red for today and not the black_ he thought, while slowly walking towards her and looking at her shamelessly, not trying to hide that he was staring at her breasts longer than necessary. They looked gorgeous in this wonderful underwear. He came to stand in front of the sofa and looked down at her.

"I see you have found the clothes I got you. Stand up."

Liz raised an eyebrow and played with the paper in her hand.

"Stand. Up."

"Oh, no. I'm not giving you that. Not yet." she grinned to herself when she saw his gaze. She was doing the opposite of what he had thought. Today, he would be the one who had to do what she said, not the other way round. This was gonna be fun...A minute later, she got up and before Red could do anything, she grabbed him by his tie and dragged him upstairs to the bedroom.

"Sweetheart, I admit you have taken me by surprise with that attack, but do you really think you can take control here?"

"You wouldn't believe what I planned for tonight, Raymond. If you believe it or not, you'll do whatever I want."

He licked his lips but didn't seem intimidated in the least. He crossed his arms over his chest and before he realized that he was standing with his back to the wall, it was too late. Liz pinned his arms against the wall and kissed him. Oh, how she kissed him, Red was taken aback. He didn't realize that she had let go off one arm and instead unbuttoned his vest and shirt during the kiss. Later, she continued pinning him against the wall and loosened his tie with her teeth. He had no idea why she knew how to open this complicated tie-knot with her teeth, but he enjoyed it. He didn't resist against her grip on his arms and let her push him onto the bed. He was sure he could take control over her later, anyway.

"Fight back, this is your last chance to win this game!" Liz purred into his ear.

"My last chance? You really think so? Wait, girl, I show you how to win this game."

Red rolled over so that he could press her shoulders into the mattress, but she broke free, it must be some FBI self defense fighting trick. To an outsider, it must have looked like they were fighting. As soon as Red was on his back again, he heard a metallic 'click' and was handcuffed to the headboard. He struggled against the handcuffs but realized he was at her mercy. He hadn't taken that into account when he planned the realization of her dream diary.

"Lizzie, what are you doing?"

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"My diary. Are you telling me where it is willingly or do we have to play 'advanced interrogation'?"

Only the word made him horny. Oh yes, he definitely wanted to play 'advanced interrogation' with her.

"I hid it. You will never find it if I don't tell you where it is. I guess you have to play that game with me before I tell you the location of that naughty book." he grinned.

"As you wish." Liz ripped off the rest of his clothes and sat down between his spread legs. "Sooo, what are we gonna do with you tonight?" she asked playfully, stroking his thighs. "I think you need to be punished for stealing before I give you what you want."

"And what is it what I want?!" he teased her.

Liz took his tie, leaned over him and blindfolded him, then she pressed her lips to his ear.

"Me." she whispered. She kissed from his mouth down to his neck and over his stomach until she teased the tip of his sex with her tongue and then sucked a little. He was already moaning and struggling against his restrains again, but she didn't listen to his pleads.

Liz removed the blindfold from Red's eyes and teased his sex with her fingers.

"Do you know what? I think it's too early to let you come. I noted down a dream on a piece of paper today and I'm going to read it to you. I expect you to look at me all the time while I'm reading. I'm wearing this lingerie for a reason." She took the paper and began to read. Red stared at her in disbelief, she couldn't do that to him and then stop...She lay next to him on her stomach in her red underwear and stroked over his hips from time to time.

_I'm tying him to the bed, he doesn't wear anything while I'm only wearing one of his shirts with undone buttons. There's a candle burning in the room, nothing else. _

Only then Red's eyes wandered around in the room and found a real burning candle standing next to the bed.

"Hey! Keep looking, you naughty boy!" Liz hissed and bit his left nipple not exactly gently. Red whimpered and dug his cuffed hands into the pillow.

_He has been a bad, bad boy all week and now he has to be punished for it. I drip some candle wax on his chest and enjoy the pain he's feeling._

Red panicked as Liz blew out the real candle next to the bed.

"Lizzie! Please, don't! I really do like some pain, but this is too much! Please!"

She dripped the hot wax on his chest, nipples and some on his hips. Red gasped, he couldn't handle the pain. A few seconds later, he realized that it wasn't that bad at all. He was panting and gritting his teeth, but actually, this hot pain was quite pleasurable. He would pay her back double, that was for sure.

_I'm straddling him and move my hips up and down. Slowly, too slowly. He's struggling against the ties to grab my hips and take control over me but I don't let him. I speed up and slow down whenever I feel he wants the opposite. I finally allow him to come and lower my head to his lips, but refuse to kiss him. I like to make him wait for his reward._

Liz was now lying on her back and rubbed over her clit through her panties while reading, she knew how to tease him into insanity. When she was done with reading, Red closed his eyes and moaned deeply, but in fact involuntarily. Liz slapped him lightly.

"I said keep looking!"

"God, Lizzie, please just let me come..." he trailed off.

"You're begging already? Bad boy." She kicked her highheels away and undressed. She blindfolded him again and continued to suck his dick, but stopped one minute before he came.

"Ahhh, Lizzie! God, please, damn it!"

"Aren't you the one who always tells me to mind my language?! Pull yourself together!" Liz ordered as she ran her fingers up and down his thighs. Red kept on begging her and then she finally straddled him and rocked her hips up and down, already impatient to get her own climax. She lay down next to him and stroked his sides, still panting and sweating. After a while, she turned her head to him, her lips brushed against his, but she didn't kiss him.

"And now tell me where my diary is, or else we're doing this again." she spoke against his lips. He wanted to kiss her, but she pulled back.

"Tell me, Raymond."

"No."

Liz dug her nails in Red's shoulders, intentionally hurting him until she saw the first tear. Red bit his lips and groaned.

"Gah! Fine. I tell you where it is if you untie me."

"Do you really think you're in a position to make any demands? Tell me. Now."

Oh God, his Lizzie was more authoritarian than he thought. He had to give in, even if he didn't want to. He knew he could stand the pain for a while, but not for long.

"Alright." Red muttered.

Liz bent down and finally kissed him, letting go off his shoulders and soothed them with her tongue. She placed hot, wet kisses where her nails had cut into his flesh and licked over the spots.

"So? Where is it?"

Red sighed. "Sweetheart, now don't freak out, ok? It's just in the bag I packed for my trip. The bag is downstairs, next to the sofa."

"And I thought you sold it to some shady business partner for millions of Dollars to make a movie out of it..." she smiled and uncuffed him. "But...why did you tell me that you hid it and I wouldn't find it without your help?"

"Maybe I just wanted to find out whether I'd enjoy the things I read in your diary, which I refuse to give back, by the way." he grinned.

"I knew you would enjoy the parts where I'm the helpless, restrained girl, but I wasn't so sure whether you wanted to be dominated, too. So I just...uh...tried it."

"You didn't just try it, Lizzie, you practically attacked me." he whispered in her ear while he put his arms around her and carried her to the bathroom.

"Come on, we're taking a shower. I have to get that candle wax off my chest."

Liz didn't have time to protest, she was already pushed against the wall in the shower. Not that she would complain about showering with Red...

xxxxx

They lay in bed, almost sleeping, Liz thought about the short, rough sex against the wall in the shower they had had before they went to sleep. She closed her eyes and cuddled into his arms. Red held one arm around her shoulder possessively, kissed the top of her head, grinned to himself and imagined the unspeakable things he was planning to do to her tomorrow.

xxxxx Next morning:

Red was already awake since an hour, had been in the bathroom and even had prepared breakfast. Now he would make Liz wake up, no matter if she wanted to or not. He bent down to Liz, who was still sleeping. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, put the covers aside and traced one fingertip over her upper body. He admired her features; all those little perfect imperfections: the curve of her not entirely flat belly, her feminine hips and thighs, the freckles between her clavicles and the fact that her left breast was a tiny bit bigger than the right one; he loved everything of her. When his fingertip tickled the side of her breast, she opened her eyes with a giggle.

"Red, I was sleeping!" she protested, but he held her down and continued caressing her skin.

"Liar, you were awake since the moment I tickled your ribcage, you just pretended to sleep to enjoy it a little longer."

"You got me..." She blushed, but looked him straight in the eyes, unlike usually when he caught her doing something she didn't want him to know.

Later, they had breakfast in bed before Liz went to the bathroom for brushing her teeth and returned to the bedroom in order to get dressed. Red sat on the bed, holding two pairs of handcuffs in his hands. Liz's breathing quickened immediately, she knew it was time for her punishment now. Before she could say anything, Red got up from the bed and took her wrists.

"There's no need to get dressed today, sweetheart."

**xxxxx**

**TBC**

**God, I love to tease my readers with cliffhangers :)**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Thanks for your reviews, I really appreciate the feedback!**

**This chapter describes how Red puts Lizzie's diary to practice...**

**Please read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Previously:

Red sat on the bed, holding two pairs of handcuffs in his hands. Liz's breathing quickened immediately, she knew it was time for her punishment now. Before she could say anything, Red got up from the bed and took her wrists.

"There's no need to get dressed today, sweetheart."

xxxxx

For a few moments, Liz just stared at Red. Until now, she had seen him either in a suit or naked, but now he was wearing boxers and a black t-shirt. He looked too casual to be No. 4 of the most wanted list, so normal and yet so damn sexy. At the edges of his t-shirt, she could see some hints of the tattoos she had discovered yesterday. When he had pushed her on the bed, there was once again a fight for dominance, but after a while, Liz lost willingly and let him cuff her to the headboard with the first pair of handcuffs. She had a bad feeling about the other pair...

"So, Lizzie. I'm going to explain something to you before I start." Red told her, running his fingers up and down her arms, making her squirm.

He took her diary and held it in front of her. He must have gotten it out of the bag downstairs while she had been in the bathroom. Again, she felt the urge to snatch it out of his hands, but this time she had even less power than last time. He put it on the bedside table, Liz had the feeling he would read some parts to her later...

"Now that I've read your secret little diary, I know exactly what to do with you, sweetheart."

Liz blushed and looked aside. She knew what he was doing; he would tease her about her dreams and make her wait endlessly before he would start the foreplay, then make her beg for more.

Red noticed the way Liz looked at him and took his tie, which was lying on the floor. He blindfolded her just like she had done it with him yesterday. He placed one hand on her lower belly and traced the curve of it with two fingers.

"You know, sweetheart? There are four kinds of torture..."

Suddenly, Liz became aware of the situation she was in; tied up and blindfolded, completely at Red's mercy. She had so enjoyed being powerful yesterday and she had been looking forward to be dominated by him today, but now she was almost panicking.

"Shh, Lizzie. Calm down, you'll like this. Just feel and let go." Red whispered. "As I was saying..."

Oh no, his tone changed again.

"The first one is" he made a dramatic pause, "Pain."

He pinched both her nipples gently, and when he saw that she could resist, he pinched harder, seeing her growing desire for him.

"Red, stop it!" Liz panted after a full minute. She wanted to show him that she could bear it. And in fact, she had quite enjoyed the fight between the urge to beg him to stop and the sick pleasure she took in pain. Red lowered his lips to her breasts and licked over the small wounds he had caused.

"The second one is psychological torture. This is what I've been doing that day before I kicked you out..."

She cut him off. "This is what you're doing all the time whenever you decide I need a lesson!"

"You're right. I just love to teach you lessons when you can't behave." He spoke into her ear and his breath nuzzled her neck. His hand was drawing circles around her belly button.

"The third one is tickling-"

"No, no, no! You're not doing this to me! Please!" Liz begged him. He couldn't do that, not right now when she couldn't defend herself.

"Oh, Lizzie. If you would have let me finish speaking, you might have escaped this punishment. But you're being difficult again, so you'll have to face the consequences." he said entirely serious before he spread her legs wider, sat down between them and ran his fingers all over her upper body, her neck and her arms to find the perfect spot to tickle her for a few minutes before he would let go off her and let her recover. She tossed and turned in bed, squealing, giggling and writhing under him, begging to stop. When Red was certain that Liz had suffered enough, he let go off her and kissed her belly, making her laugh again.

"God, Red! My muscles hurt and I can't breath...how long was that?"

"About four minutes. But if you keep on being so difficult, I-"

"What? That felt like four hours! Well, at least I'm really awake now..." Liz grinned.

"Did you just cut me off?" he asked more playful than serious.

"Uh...why?"

"Did you?" He let his fingertips wander quickly over her stomach.

"Yes, ok, I did! But please, stop it! I swear, I can't take much more..." she chuckled.

"And what do we say now?" Red continued teasing her skin, not listening to her begging.

"Sorry!" she shouted breathlessly.

"Good girl." he immediately stopped, but placed his hands on her inner thighs instead. "The fourth is taking control over your body."

Liz didn't reply, she just moaned. As he spoke, he teased her clit until it was completely wet and then pushed two fingers at once inside her.

"Do you remember what I told you when I was doing this in the office?"

She tried hard to concentrate and when she realized what he had said, she had the bad feeling he would do it today, now that they were alone.

"You told me you would...spank the hell out of me if I said one word." Liz replied hesitantly.

"That's right, Lizzie. Now you'd better be completely silent if you don't want to get that experience."

Red pushed his fingers deeper inside and put pressure on her core. Too little pressure. She knew it was a trap, he would trick her into begging him for more pressure, but then he would spank her... oh God, it was a loose-loose situation...or not? Liz wasn't so sure about that. For now, she just hoped he would rub harder and faster. A few minutes later, she was running out of patience. The ache between her legs was growing from second to second and Red wasn't doing anything to release her. Liz whimpered and dug her fingers into the pillow, desperately trying not to beg him. All of a sudden, it got a little harder and she sighed in relief. Apparently, that was a mistake. Red almost withdrew his fingers and then pushed them back, but rubbed just slightly, it was unbearable. She wanted to scream at him to put more pressure on it, but at the same time, she didn't want to get spanked by him.

Red watched her face, seeing her inner conflict. She had never been patient, but now he was admiring her fight for self-control. He knew she wouldn't be able to bear it much longer.

"Harder, damn it! Please!" Liz didn't care that he would stop now, she wanted either no pressure on her clit or full force, but this teasing drove her insane. Red withdrew his fingers completely and uncuffed her, but held her wrists tightly in one hand.

"Am I hearing disobedience?"

"Yes, you...you are." she whispered and blushed.

"And what do you think am I forced to do now?"

"Well, I guess you have to punish me." Liz grinned.

"Exactly."

Red had pulled her upright so that his lips were next to her ear. He leaned against the headboard and within a split second, she was turned over his knee. He forced her arms above her head and cuffed them again. Liz protested and struggled against him, but of course, he was stronger. Then he took the second pair of handcuffs, held her ankles firmly in place and restrained them, too. Liz didn't know what to think. She had told him she didn't want to get spanked but now he was about to do it, anyway and she felt...excited? Oh God, she was actually feeling something like anticipation, wasn't she? She grabbed the sheets to dig her hands in them in case it would hurt too much, but somehow, she wanted it now.

"Lizzie, don't think. Just listen to me and let it happen." Red lay one hand on her upper back and pressed her onto the mattress gently. After a minute of caressing her back, ass and thighs, she felt the first stroke, it wasn't as hard as she expected, but also more pleasurable than she thought. Yes, she could definitely bear this a few minutes. But the smacks got harder and harder until she whimpered into the pillow and begged him to stop. However, the excruciating way he slapped her ass and the back of her thighs was nothing compared to the unbearable ache between her legs. She only wanted him to let her come and stop this punishment. Red held her down and rested his hand always a second too long on her buttocks after he smacked them, she liked it, even if she would never tell him.

"Red, God damn it, stop! I can't take it anymore! Please!" Liz had no idea how many times she had begged him today to do or to stop doing something, she just wanted him to fuck her already.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. You don't decide anything here, this is a punishment. And if you don't stop complaining, I will bend you over Cooper's desk and spank you again."

"Oh no...you would do that? You damn son of-"

"You don't want to make things worse for you, do you?"

"No..." she managed to say before his hand landed on her butt again, ten times in a row, very fast.

"Good girl. So, there will be twenty more strokes before we go on with something more pleasant."

The next time he smacked her, a loud moan escaped her, she pressed her thighs together and clenched her hands to fists.

"Oh, I think you enjoy this much more than you want to admit, don't you?"

Liz blushed crimson and was glad he didn't see her face, her clit was throbbing with desire and she had a hard time hiding it. He obviously knew that and caressed her hips from behind before he gave her the last nineteen strokes.

Then, all of a sudden, it was over. Red grabbed her by her shoulders and took care of her while she recovered, he removed the handcuffs from her ankles and her wrists and sat her against a pillow, but one second later, he pinned her on the bed and crashed his lips on hers. Liz pushed her hips against him and wrapped her legs around his waist. She just couldn't wait any longer. He sucked at her lower lip and bit gently in it before placing wet kisses on her jaw and the side of her neck. Oh, how he liked to make her wait for her release. Then he pulled away.

"Sweetheart, do you know what I've read in your secret dream diary?"

"Tell me." Could that be true? He was teasing her about that now? Right now, when she was so close to climax even without sex? He was unbelievable...

"I've read that you've dreamed more about scarfs than handcuffs...I guess because that ties your wrists tighter. Am I right?" he whispered in her ear, sucking at her earlobe. She liked that she had been blindfolded all the time and could concentrate on his voice.

"Yeah..." she admitted.

"That's my girl." Red suddenly tied her wrists with a cloth over her head and sat down between her legs. She heard him reaching to the bedside table and realized that he was about to read to her from her diary.

"Lizzie, before I give you what you want, I'm going to pick a dream, read it to you and then do exactly what you've been dreaming. How does that sound?"

She didn't like his mocking sound, he would intentionally make her angry before he released her...

"Great." she replied honestly.

Liz heard him turn some pages until he stopped and began to read. He drew patterns on her hips while he was reading and soon, she was aroused only by the sound of his voice.

"Oh, I like this one:_ He ties my wrists tight above my head and kisses his way down from my neck to my hips, then plays with my clit without letting me come for a long while, holding my hips firmly in place and preventing me from moving. At first I don't like the feeling of not being able to push my hips against him, but after a while I enjoy the power he has over me. He then licks over my clit with more and more pressure until I almost come. His hands grab my butt and I can finally move my hips again. The pressure remains but every time I'm close, he pulls back and makes me wait. Finally he thrusts into me and allows me to come this time._

Oh sweetheart, I believe you're close since waking up, aren't you?"

"God, yes..."

Red surprised her with a sudden punishing, hard kiss and then took his time kissing her body until he reached her hips. He lifted her thighs on his shoulders and did exactly what he had read to her: teasing her endlessly before pushing his tongue inside her and licking over her clit as if he had wanted to do this for months. Sometimes slower, sometimes faster, but always with almost painful pressure, it was better than anything she had ever dreamed. Every time she thought she was coming he licked and sucked slower to drive her insane and make her beg for mercy. The way he grabbed her ass and squeezed it from time to time turned her on even more.

The next wave of pre-orgasmic pleasure brought her back to reality, damn, what this man could do with his tongue was incredible...

Suddenly, he stopped and she groaned in frustration. Then he thrust into her and his slow rhythm made her beg to move faster, he obviously wanted to delay her climax as long as possible, although he couldn't wait any longer, as well. Red finally lost his self control and moved almost faster and harder than Liz wanted. She climaxed three times before they were finished and Red collapsed next to her, playing with her ties and breathing hard.

Minutes later, when both of them were breathing normally again, he untied her.

"Red, could you please untie me faster? I'm dying to touch you!"

"Always so impatient...I just like to make you wait, Lizzie." Red took his time with loosening her ties and then, when Liz's wrists were free again, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"Uuum, Red? Now that you've read my diary, would you give it back to me?"

"No. I'll keep it."

"Why? I want it back!"

"I need it more than you do. It's wonderful to read some dreams of yours when I'm on a business trip. I'll get you a new diary for Christmas if you behave." he grinned at her and stroked over her hair.

"Fine, but I can't promise I'll be a good girl all the time. It's four months until Christmas, Red!"

He raised an eyebrow at her and put two fingers under her chin to force her to look at him. "Then I guess you start to call me 'Raymond' when we're alone. And if you can't behave, I hope you'll remember what I've told you about bending you over Cooper's desk."

"I heard he won't be in the Post Office next Thursday evening, he has some kind of a meeting..."

"Oh girl, you definitely won't get anything for Christmas this year." he purred into her ear and squeezed her ass. "And I bet you don't want to know what I'll do to you after dinner tonight." he grinned.

Liz put an arm around his waist and they slept until it was time for lunch, she was happy with him.

**xxxxx**

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading!**

**There will be one or two more chapters.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**This is the last chapter of 'Distance' and is, of course, M rated. If you don't like adult fiction, don't read it! This chapter is sexually explicit and...well, you know my kind of smut :)**

**Please review!**

**xxxxx**

The rest of the day was normal, Red disappeared for a few hours for business and then returned just in time for dinner. Liz was excited because this morning, Red had 'threatened' her that she didn't want to know what he would do to her after dinner...

"Sweetheart, I believe you remember what I told you this morning?"

"Should I? I think you need to remind me." Liz replied playfully, wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him into a kiss. During the kiss, Red dragged her into one of the bathrooms of the big, old house and ripped her clothes off. She turned around and unbuttoned his vest and shirt. It all went very fast and a few seconds later, they were standing naked in front of the mirror. Red spun her around so that he stood behind her.

"Do you remember this dream? I guess you know what's coming next, don't you?"

"Oh yeah, I liked this dream...I had it a couple of times." she grinned.

"Good, now grab the sink with your hands and don't ever dare to look somewhere else than to our reflection in the mirror. If you break eye contact, I'll let you wait, understood?"

"Yes, Red." she replied, already quivering.

He teased her thighs from behind and then thrust into her, holding her hips firmly. Liz closed her eyes, forgetting what Red had told her, she was past being able to think.

"Look at me, Lizzie. Look into my eyes in the reflection." he ordered.

She forced her eyes open and felt that he had slowed down when she had closed them.

"I'm looking! Faster!"

Making love while looking into his eyes felt amazing for Liz, she cried out loud when she came but managed to keep her eyes open.

xxxxx

Several weeks later, they were almost done with Liz's dream diary. The only dreams that couldn't be realized were the ones from the glass box, but they knew they would find a way.

"Lizzie" her favorite voice growled into her ear as she read a file. She hadn't seen him coming into the office.

"Yes? Red, I need a lead in the case." She tried to be professional at work, which was pretty hard because what she feared had become true: he teased her with spicy details of her diary in the most inappropriate moments and whispered obscene things into her ears during meetings.

"What about I give you this lead and tell you where you can find the next Blacklister and then we go home."

Half an hour later, the team knew how to catch the Blacklister. They would take him down tomorrow and Liz could finally go home.

xxxxx

"Red, where are we going? This is neither the bedroom nor the bathroom...I have never seen this part of the house..."

"And this is why I won't let you remember the way. Close your eyes, Lizzie."

Liz did as she was told and felt how he placed a scarf over her eyes, then tied a knot and bound her wrists behind her back. He lead her to a room while holding her shoulders and then suddenly, she heard him lock a door. Apparently, they had arrived. Red untied her hands and undressed her slowly.

"On your knees. Good girl."

When Liz was in the right mood, she did everything Red told her without hesitation during their games, because she knew that if she said one word, he would stop immediately, they trusted each other. The other way round, when Red was the 'victim', she was always a little harder on him than he was on her. If his business partners knew what kind of power a woman could have over the fearless Concierge of Crime, they wouldn't respect him anymore...

Now Liz was kneeling on a pillow, feeling that Red put her arms above her head and all of a sudden, they were cuffed in chains hanging from the ceiling. Just like in the dream he had read to her a few nights ago when she had slept with tied wrists and ankles all night.

"All I want you to do now is feel, Lizzie. It's hard to find a reason for a punishment like this since you've been such a good girl lately."

"So you're telling me that if I wanna be punished I have to be a naughty girl? There are plenty of bad things I've been doing last week that you don't know about." Liz teased him. Of course there were no such things, so she needed to think fast and make something up.

"Oh really? Tell me." The fact that he just spoke into her ear without touching her drove her mad. What was the reason of being tied up like this and then not being touched? Liz was getting impatient, but at the same time, she knew it was his aim to test her patience and to drive her insane slowly.

"Well, last week I..."

"Oh, Lizzie. It's a bad idea to lie to me and you know it." He said quietly, still not touching her, but his breath nuzzled her neck and she already felt desire build up inside her. "I know you did nothing bad or naughty last week, but I believe you still didn't learn your lesson about not lying. You're very good at lying to people. All kinds of people: your boss, your co-workers, suspects...just not to me."

Red finally grabbed her around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He caressed her waist, hips and belly before suddenly letting go of her.

"If you say another word than 'please' or 'Red' from now on, I let you hang from the ceiling all night, am I clear?"

Liz nodded, knowing that these would have been the only words she wanted to say, anyway. He was just trying to teach her a lesson in patience, but like always, that didn't work. Without warning, he held her waist in a firm grip and began kissing from the side of her left breast up to her cheek, then slid his palms over the shapes of her body. He caressed her thighs, her back and then her neck, pulling her hair back to get better access to her throat. When he put his hands on her breasts from behind and played with her nipples, she was already sopping wet. He let his fingertips wander down over her belly to her hips and then pushed two fingers into her, rubbing up and down to make her whimper in need. Then Red withdrew his fingers and seconds later, she felt two soft feathers caressing her skin on each side, exploring every inch of her body. It made her muscles twitch and then suddenly the second feather was gone. He stroked her hips and then the heat between her legs with the other one and teased her clit with it until she came.

Liz had thought that he would only push her towards an orgasm and then stop when she was close, but this time he stroked the feather up and down until she climaxed with a scream. It took more time than usually to come, but it was worth it.

When Liz stopped panting, Red pressed her against him and gave her the most punishing and passionate kiss they had ever shared. He deepened the kiss and grabbed her butt tightly, squeezing it from time to time. Then he let go of her and neither of them said anything until all of a sudden, she felt something cold and sharp on her upper back. A knife.

_Oh my god, that's unexpected...What am I gonna do? Well, nothing. I'm tied up, I can't fight..._

"Red?"

He chuckled. "Do you wonder what I'm doing? Don't be scared, I won't hurt you. I just like to play with a knife on your perfect skin. Relax and trust me. Just breath."

Liz breathed slowly in and out while Red traced her curves with the cold blade, it felt both dangerous and hot. He put a hand on the back of her head when he let the knife wander up and down the back of her neck, then pulled her hair back to tease her throat. He circled her nipples with it and she gasped as he teased her inner thighs. Her skin tingled and her heart was pounding as if it would fall out of her chest. She clenched her legs together, but he forced them open again.

"Lizzie, don't move. I know what I'm doing." Red whispered and let it wander up and down her legs before he put it aside. Then he sat in front of her again, licking and sucking her nipples, biting in them while playing with the skin around her clit before lying down under her so that she straddled him. He cupped Liz's ass and thrust into her, holding her in a firm grip. After both of them had come multiple times, Red kissed her again, first slow and sensual, then harder and more dominant, he took control over the kiss, not letting her decide anything.

Later he put the blindfold away and finally allowed her to open her eyes.

There was a huge mirror in front of her, Red sat behind her and had wrapped his hands around her waist, holding her tight. She had to admit that their reflection looked extremely sexy. Both of them were sweating, Red pressed a wet kiss on her shoulder and they held each other's gaze in the mirror until he slowly ran his fingertips up and down her arms and she closed her eyes again. Then Red opened the shackles that were chaining her to the ceiling and turned her around to get up.

She had to keep her eyes closed all the way back to the bedroom, because he didn't want her to remember the way for some reason.

xxxxx

They went to bed and fell asleep almost immediately, cuddling into each other and completely exhausted from their adventure.

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading, this was the last chapter! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**I have an idea for an M rated story in which Lizzie gets abducted...**


End file.
